


An Amorous Apology

by cashburgerwithfries



Series: Duck Smut: The Next Generation [7]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Apologies, Bad Parenting, Blow Jobs, F/M, I Fucking Suck At Endings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Incest, Makeup Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Safer Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashburgerwithfries/pseuds/cashburgerwithfries
Summary: Della doesn't know what she's doing as a mom, she spent the last decade on the moon just trying to survive. So when it comes to parenting, she has no clue. But she has a bad habit of getting caught up in the moment, and once again goes way too far, when it comes to Louie. So she wants to make it up to him in the best way she knows how.
Relationships: Della Duck & Louie Duck, Della Duck/Louie Duck, Donald Duck/Della Duck (mentioned)
Series: Duck Smut: The Next Generation [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598551
Comments: 47
Kudos: 22





	An Amorous Apology

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little late. But by my track record, a week or so late is pretty damn good. Thanks to Jarod for the suggestion. Enjoy the story and remember. Can't find smut for your favorite Ducktales ship? Suggest it. (details at the end as always)  
> Ps: I'm all up to date on Ducktales in case that's relevant to a suggestion or something.

A dark figure approached McDuck Manor, sticking to the sides of the house as they made their way to a window on the lowermost floor. It slid open with only the tiniest of squeaks, and the figure lifted up their legs and slipped through the opening. His feet collided softy with the floor of the kitchen tiles cool against his feet. He kept his back and knees bent, keeping low to the ground as he shut the window behind him, the frame letting out a little thud and another creak as it closed. 

Louie straightened up, his back popping in relief as he let out a tiny involuntary sigh in relief. He took about two steps, before a blinding light clicked on, the dark kitchen suddenly unbearably illuminated by fluorescence. Standing next to the switch and looking incredibly pissed off, was one Della Duck. 

“Where were you?” She asked, her voice dripping with venom. She had obviously forgone sleep in preference of this, dressed in a loose black t-shirt and a pair of oversized light blue pajama bottoms.

“Nice to see you too.” Louie scoffed, shoving his hands in his pockets, and making to walk past her, not even flinching when her arm shot out to block his way. 

“Where were you?” Della growled, seizing the front of his hoodie roughly and glaring down into his bored looking face. 

“Out for a midnight stroll.” He lied directly to her face. He really wasn’t in the mood for this, he was tired and just wanted to go to bed without having to deal with the wannabe parent.

“Don’t bullshit me kid.” She warned, leering at him as he didn’t even bother to try and escape her threatening grip. “Your clothes are filthy, your jeans and shoes are caked in mud, you smell like actual garbage, it’s three in the morning, and you’ve been gone since ten. So I’ll ask one more time, where were you?” 

“None of your damn business.” He challenged her, Louie was caught, he knew that much. But he’d be damned if he gave in without a fight, at least not to her. 

“It is every bit my business, I am your mother and-” He cut her off as he laughed loudly, a cruel, mirthless, biting chuckle, wrenching himself out of her grip, dark eyes looking up at her. He would be a liar if he said he wasn’t looking forward to this, the tension between the two of them that had become thicker and thicker each day after she left him trapped in the mansion with a zapping robot when supervillains attacked, while also managing to be a complete hypocrite about actions having consequences. Especially since even after the Invasion, she never apologized for any of it and simply brushed it off. In short, this was a long time coming, and Louie came into it prepared. 

“You're my mother? That’s the angle you’re going for, seriously?” He let out another laugh as his tone turned far more grim. “You’re not my mother. You’re the woman who got herself knocked up by some douchebag, squeezed out three kids, and bolted to outer space at the first whiff of responsibility.”

“How dare-” She started, breathing heavily, her face naught but of pure fury. But despite her protest she was once again silenced as Louie yelled over her.

“The same woman who decided she could just waltz right in, ignoring the fact that she had no right to be in our lives in the first place, and certainly no right to try and be some kind of parent. I never had a mother, and I never will.” He finished with cruel, cold certainty, just as a fist came out of nowhere, and collided directly with his left eye. 

Pain exploded from his face as he fell flat on his back. His hands instantly flew up to paw at his eye, his other looking up at his mother, who was panting with anger, her right fist still extended in her hook. She looked just like Uncle Donald did whenever he got mad, but for the first time, the full force of that fury was directed right at him.  
“What the hell is wrong with you!” Louie spat, clutching at his eye. 

“You ungrateful little bitch. Get out of my sight.” Della snarled, and Louie needed no second bidding, scrambling to his feet and jogging out the kitchen. Racing up the stairs and to his room, shutting the door securely behind him. He leaned against the solid wooden door, letting out a sigh as he slid down it, sitting down on the carpeted floor.

Louie wasn’t going to cry, he swears he isn’t going to cry. So instead he sat there, wrangling his breath back into a regular rhythm and forcing the tears welling in his eyes to retreat, repeating the mantra over and over again. He was not going to cry.

He had no clue how long he was sitting there, it may have been minutes, it may have been hours, but it was long enough that the pain reduced to a low throb, and he managed to get his emotions back in order. However long it was, it was enough time for his mind to finally stop reeling and begin to wander.

Maybe he had taken things too far. To a certain level she was asking for it, not everything he said was an exaggeration after all, but he knows as well as anyone how hard she had worked to get back to them Then again, the searing pain around his eye argued a different story. No, it wasn’t one side or the other, they had both definitely taken it too far. They have both spent far too much time wallowing in the past, he in her past mistakes, and her in what she expected her life and her children to be like when she returned. They both had to move on and embrace the future, and maybe they could put aside their differences and do that together, as a family.

It seemed to him that the second he reached this, perhaps inevitable, conclusion a soft rapping was heard on the frame of his door. It was obvious who it was, Donald was out on his houseboat and slept like the dead, and even if anyone else heard their argument, they would stay out of it. 

Louie jumped to his feet, despite his resolve to change things to he was still pretty mad at her and he wasn’t gonna let her see him like this. He went over and sat on the edge of his bed, flipping up his hood as she knocked again. 

“Come in.” Louie called out and Della entered, looking significantly calmer then when he had seen her last. She hesitantly approached his bed and sat herself on the edge of his green bedspread, seated a respectful distance from him. 

"Look…” She broke the awkward silence and he glanced at her. “I know I was gone for eleven years. And I’m trying to make up for it, but I can’t do that if you don’t let me.”

“Is this me letting you?” He turned, his hair parting enough for her to see his right eye, bloodshot and the surrounding area blackened and bruised by the force of her blow. 

“No it’s not. And there aren’t enough words that exist on this world for me to express how sorry I am. I’m sorry about a lot of things. But I think I have some idea how you feel.” 

“You?” Louie scoffed, rolling his eyes as Della stared blankly into the air in front of her.

“Yeah. Me and Donald, we didn’t choose to live with Uncle Scrooge y’know. We didn’t have a choice after our parents passed away. I know what it’s like to hate somebody that’s trying to parent you, but doesn’t have any idea what they’re doing.” Della sighed. “I know I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“I don’t-” Louie muttered out.

“What?”

“I don’t hate you.” He spoke up. “I just think that we both need to start over. We never started on a good foot, and I think I’d be better if we tried again.” 

“Yeah, I think you’re right. I just don’t know how.”

“It’s easy, just, y’know, without any of this.” He let out a little chuckle, gesturing to his black eye.

“Look, I think that we should leave all this heavy stuff for tomorrow. But as for tonight, I really am sorry about that shiner, and I think there’s a way I can make it up to you.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, there’s not much I know about being a mom, but I do know how to earn back the trust of your family. I have a lot of experience in that area, probably too much.” She replied cryptically, her hands drifting down to the hem of the black shirt, the fabric riding up as she pulled it.

“What are you-” Louie choked out as more and more of her flat white stomach was exposed. If you got over the fact that she was his mother, Della Duck was incredibly attractive, her curves showing through the tight clothes she wore more often than not, and Louie would be more of a liar than usual if he claimed that he never noticed her before. But even the mental mother roadblock was becoming easier to overcome with each inch of skin he could see, and every drop of blood that flowed from his brain down to regions far lower. 

“Oh relax. I used to do this with your Uncle Donald all the time, still do in fact.”

“Seriously?” Louie asked incredulously, unable to imagine his uncle with anyone in that way, least of all with his own twin sister.

“Ha, where do you think these clothes came from?” Della chuckled, tugging at the fabric of her shirt even more, before throwing the whole thing over her head. She wasn’t wearing any kind of bra under it, her perky bosom exposed to her youngest son. He openly gawked at them, her breasts were large, perfectly round but didn’t sag in the least, stiff pink nipples adorning each one. 

Louie practically salivated at the sight of them, they were the most perfect set of tits he had ever seen, and he had seen quite his fair share on the internet. If his pants were tight before, they were positively chafing now, his rock hard shaft digging uncomfortably into his dirty jeans. He almost instinctively reached a hand forward, hesitating before he touched her.

“It’s okay. You can touch ‘em.” She smiled softly at her entranced son as his hands found her soft skin. She let out a low moan as Louie ran his fingers over every inch of her breasts, cupping them, thumbs brushing over and pressing into her hard nipples. He marveled at the sound, drinking in every decibel as he continued to caress her body. Della let her son continue to grope her for a moment longer before growing bored.  
“Alright, time to take this a step further.” She proclaimed, moving closer toward him, her hands moving toward the hem of his sweatshirt, lightly dragging against the bulge in his jeans. But as she grabbed the edge to pull it over his head she felt some oddly shaped hard object in the pocket. 

“What’s this?” Della asked as she reached in and pulled out an aquamarine gem.

“It seems silly now. But it’s the reason I was gone.” 

“Seriously? You had me worried sick over a piece of treasure?!” Anger once more flashed in Della’s eyes, somehow she still managed to be intimidating even while topless. But Louie just let off a chuckle, taking it from her hands.

“Nah. Look at it, it’s glass. Webby gave it to me, back when we were raided by Don Karnage. I don’t why but I’ve held onto it ever since, sort of like a good luck charm.” He explained, holding it up to the light, revealing the many scratches and occasional cracks present on the surface of the blue glass. “But the Beagle Boys saw it a few times and thought it was some magical artifact or something. They stole it from me while I was walking home from the pier, so I went back to the Junkyard to steal it back, and teach those Beagles a lesson.”

“What did you do to them?” Della asked, half scolding, half laughing at her son’s antics.

“Not much.” Louie defended, holding his hands up in mock offense. “All I did was steal some of their stuff and set their massive pile of tires on fire. Nothing ‘ol Ma and her boys can’t fix in a day or so. Three if they just let it burn.”

“Oh jeez. We’re both going to be hearing about this from Donald in the morning.” Della facepalmed, still chuckling to herself.

“I’m more worried that Webby’ll kick my ass for not inviting her along.” Louie laughed along with her, almost forgetting what they were doing only a moment before, as he placed the glass gem on his bedside table. That is until his chuckles were cut off by a sharp gasp as Della pressed her hands firmly into his still rock hard bulge. 

“You forget something?” Della smirked up at him from where she was now resting on the floor, metal and flesh knees digging into the carpet. She had somehow already managed to shuck her pants, leaving her completely naked on the floor. Her legs were closed together, her ass resting on her haunches, an explosion of feathers sticking from between her inner thighs. 

Louie was quick to kick his shoes off, vaulting them into some corner, and throwing his hoodie over his head and back onto his bed. Della’s hands found the hem of his jeans, unbuttoning and sliding his pants and underwear off of him with absolutely no decorum, yanking them down to his ankles. His cock sprang up from its confines, twitching and ready. With absolutely no hesitation she was on him, licking and lightly kissing his length.

“Whoa Mom!” Louie exclaimed as she engulfed the head of it into her beak, sucking hard on his cock. She took a breath and brought her head down, managing to get the entirety of his pole into her beak, her lips wrapped around the very base. Her warm, wet mouth formed a vacuum around him, stimulating every nerve in his cock.

“What is it sweetie?” She asked innocently as she came off him with a pop, her hand reaching up and pumping his spit soaked cock Her thumb rubbing all over the head, fingers closed tight around his shaft, providing a delicious friction against the large sensitive vein. 

“I-I’m almost there.” Louie groaned out through clenched teeth, doing his best to not let his mother’s ministrations get to him quite yet. 

“Well that won’t do. We haven’t even gotten to the main event yet.” Della clucked her tongue as she got to her feet and tackled her son onto the bed. She was soon on top of him, her large soft breasts pressed into his chest as her damp pussy feathers rubbed against her son’s hard cock.

“Mom, I can’t breath.” Louie deadpanned, only slightly kidding as his stomach was crushed under his mother’s weight. 

“Sorry honey.” Della backed off, laying down on top of her son’s green blankets and spreading her legs wide. Her folds were completely exposed, and as Louie sat up he couldn’t help but stare at her wet snatch, the pink glistening flesh almost calling to him. He crawled his way over, and kneeled in between her thighs, his erection jutting straight out at her. Louie looked up at her one more time, gazing into her eyes as she nodded at him slowly. 

He lined up, pressing his head to her opening before slowly sliding in. Louie and Della let out a simultaneous moan as his pole was surrounded by an amazing tightness. So warm and so wet that it almost seemed to suck him in, until his balls were brushing against her ass. His sharp, naturally suspicious eyes bore into hers once more, to find not the tired, half-lidded and occasionally colder than ice eyes. But instead she stared at him with nothing but pure affection, unbridled motherly love. Is this what his brothers had seen in her? Had he really been so blind until now to see this side of her? Maybe so. But there was nothing he could do to change the past, at least, that wouldn’t catastrophically screw up the future.

“Well are you just gonna sit there, or…” Della chuckled, and Louie snapped out of it, quick to draw his cock half out of her before ramming it back into her pussy. He went slow at first, deliberate and lazy thrusts into her. But as her moans grew, his mother mewling for his cock he sped up, plunging into her over and over again, his balls slapping against her posterior as her cunt let out a pleasant wet smack with his every thrust. 

Sweat streamed down his face as he let out an incomprehensible mumble of a moan. But Della knew what he meant, cupping his face with her hand tenderly as he buried himself deep inside her for the last time. She locked her legs around his waist, keeping him hilted inside her as his head came closer to her own.  
“Do it baby, do it inside me. Cum for your Mommy.” She whimpered into Louie’s ear, and he let out a massive groan as his cock pulsated, once, twice, before molten seed spilled into her, painting Della’s walls white with her son’s cum. 

His rapidly softening cock slipped out of her, covered completely in the thick pearly white of his own cum, as the two untangled themselves from one another. Della was the one who actually stood up, collecting her minimal clothes from the floor, while Louie was content to crawl over to the head of his bed, sliding under the covers and resting against his pillows. He was already drifting off to sleep as Della threw her clothes over her shoulder, she kneeled down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, and a far lighter one to his bruise.

“Goodnight my darling Rebel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so the new goal is to post at least once a week if not more frequently so yeah. Secondly I am proud to announce that I am currently working on the production of three long form stories. One has already been dropped, Fallen Hero, my collaberation with SusieSunflower23. But as for the other two, I'll give you the working titles and y'all are gonna have to guess what they're about until they're released. The working titles are as follows: 'Mission: Father Impossible' and 'Masks'  
> I'm excited to see if y'all guess right. Anyhow, should you be a new reader here, know that I take requests for what duck smut I write. Just drop a comment on any of my works or email me at cashburgerwithmayo@gmail.com telling me whatever pairings, set-ups, kinks, details, etc that you would like to see in the piece, and I'll get back to you with any questions I have. And after that all there is do to is to wait for me to write it. Also I will credit you with the suggestion unless you specifically ask me not to, so yeah.  
> I think that's it, so I'll see you next time.  
> -Cashburger


End file.
